A new feeling
by Alyssa Anning
Summary: What happens if It decides to travel but he falls in love with someone on the way who has her own abilities will It stay with her or will she go with It. A love story for the ages. (PennywisexOC) Sorry I suck at summaries hope you enjoy anyway
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Pennywise or any of the characters from It but Alyssa Anning is mine**

**Also I have not read the book yet so this is only based on the movie and other fanfics**

* * *

Pennywise' POV

I got bored of the town of Derry same old look, same old smell and same old flavour of fear in children, this has gone on for a couple of centuries to long, the only thing new in Derry was that bunch of meddling kids and I don't feel like dealing with them this year so now I'm travelling. First on my trip is Australia, hopefully there will be something more interesting there.

"Well... off I go".

* * *

I have just teleported on the outskirts of a town

"I have finally arrived, lookout Australia here comes PENNYWISE!" I laughed maniacally.

"Now I just have to find out where in Australia I am, guess it's time to turn into Robert Gray"

After a few minutes of wriggling and jiggling and morphing I had finally transformed into Robert Gray the dashing young man made to dazzle the hearts of many with my chiseled chin, cute dimples, stylised burnt orange hair and bright sapphire blue eyes, I have returned once again, even though the main goal was just to pass off as human but as I say go big or go home.

As I got further into the heart of town I found a bus stop with oodles and oodles of children, I searched for a drain of some sort, nice a storm water drain much better than the sewers. Well I found my new base of operations but first things first where am I?

For some reason a school girl probably a senior had caught my eye she has mousy brown hair, flawless pale skin except for her natural beauty mark, a petite nose and alluring silver eyes, she is sitting near what I presumed to be her friends who were playing a game of handball while she sat off to the side doing some sketching. I walked up to her, she was sketching a clown "Interesting" I muttered.

"Hi" I said

She stayed silent

"Hello?"

Still no answer, so I lightly tapped her on her shoulder

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed

Her friends looked over startled she waved at them showing everything is alright, so they went back to playing their game and I spoke again.

"Hi sorry did I scare you?" I asked with a nervous laugh as I sat down beside her she smelled nice

"No, sorry about me screaming though I was just zoned out as I was sketching... so what do you need?"

"Oh sorry but this might be a weird question but... what town is this? By the way I'm Robert"

"Nice to meet you Robert I'm Alyssa and trust me I've heard way weirder questions from this group" she giggled and blushed while pointing at her friends, they gave dirty looks back but laughed at the comment. She has the sweetest and most innocent smile I've ever seen

"Your in Grafton south-side" she smiled again

"Thanks" I said shyly, the looks she keeps giving me is sending shivers down my spine it puts a warm, soothing, fluttering feeling in my stomach but it is also exceedingly painful

"So your into clowns?" I asked

"Huh? Oh my drawing, no not really but I felt like drawing something kind of odd, creepy and fun so I chose a clown" she is such an odd girl, I must hang around afterwards. she also seems to know the essence of a clown, I gave a low chuckle. then I noticed her freinds staring at us I knew I must go, but not without leaving a hint of fear in her.

"Thank you for the information but I must go now, bye" then I gave a flash of my golden eyes but she didn't even seem to care she only gave a disappointed and curious look back

"Bye, I hope I'll be seeing you around" she gave a slight wave, in return I smirked and gave a toothy smile, making her even more curious. Why isn't she afraid?

I hid in my invisible form to listen in so I can learn more about this odd girl.

As she got on the bus I heard her say she is catching the late bus tomorrow I will speak with her then in my clown form

* * *

Alyssa' POV

what an odd man he gave off the most weird vibe making me have an odd feeling in my stomach it was nice but painful and what was with those eyes and his teeth and why couldn't I figure him out or feel any emotions as an empath I should be able to do that, I need to find out more about him that's why I'm going to catch the late bus tomorrow.

"Hey Alyssa are you still thinking about him?" my best friend Abby put me out of my trance and then looked down realising I was still sketching and it was him.

"Oh shut up! He just has an i-i-interesting f-form okay!" I snapped at her realising that I went redder than a tomato

"Mmhmm keep telling yourself that"

"Yea I will, just like you do with chris" I stuck my tongue out at her as I teased

"Shut the fuck up!" She snapped and elbowed me playfully in my ribcage as I laughed maniacally

We both went silent and I went back to my thoughts, well I hope I get to find out what on earth he is tomorrow. For now it is just another boring day of school.

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry this is my first story so please feel free to critique me so I can get better I hope you like the story so far, updates will come soon.**_

_**Anyways please **_

_**Favourite**_

_**Follow**_

_**Review**_


	2. The clown

After everyone got on the bus I sat back down in my usual spot and started sketching again I was sketching the tree above the stormwater drain, after a couple of minutes of me trying and failing at sketching the tree I see two unusual golden orbs in the drain for some reason they seem familiar. Wait they're EYES!

"HOLY FUCK WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU!" giggles erupted from the drain echoing almost off of nothing, clearly whoever this is has gotten the reaction they wanted.

"Hello there Alyssa" how the hell does this thing know my name what should I do should I scream? Should I run? or maybe I should find out what in the hell is going on here? ugh why me? I should get closer to get a better look, I slowly approached the drain preparing myself for what I would see next. Wait he's a clown! He has a familiar shade of burnt orange hair, a stark white face that almost appeared to glow in dark dank drain, full red lips with two cute little buck teeth sticking out and the red continued from the corner of his lips and up to about an inch over his almost non-existent eyebrows but I was more so interested in his eyes they were a goregeous glowing gold with a faint brush of red they were so familiar. So more questions now need to be answered yay ugh.

"Answer the question now!" I said with a bit more force than intended, so I started to look sheepish and gave me a smug look back. I tried to use some of my 'gifts' to try to figure out what the heck he wants or at the very least know what he is but I could only get was a faint amount of energy and all it told me is that this thing is not human and I do not want to mess with It but I wanted answers.

"Why I'm Pennywise the dancing clown, my sweet little mouse..." he said before trying to hand me a balloon "...balloon? It even floats because we all float here" he started to sound really demonic towards the end. Why did he call me his sweet little mouse, what is with the balloon and what does he mean by we all float here?

I let out a nervous chuckle "no I'm good thanks..." I take a quick look around to make sure we're alone, cause I don't feel like looking insane today. "...so why are you down there?"

He started to make a pouty face "why the entire circus blew down here, would you like to take a look?" he asked me with a devious and toothy grin, wait I've seen that smile before, is that Robert?

I sneered "no I'm good thanks maybe some other time"

"Are you sure we have cotton candy, hotdogs and popcorn PoP PoP PoP!" he started to look really childish now.

"No I'm good, I never eat in the mornings anyways" He put on his pouty face again so I went to turn away but my curiosity had peaked at this point, so I mustered up the courage to ask him one more question before the bus got here, it was due in five minutes.

"How about you come up here?" I asked with every ounce of courage I had.

"Be careful what you wish for little mouse..." his voice lowered it was almost a growl "...you just might get it" I was nervous again but I managed to keep the courage in my heart.

"Come on, come up here now!" I knew I shouldn't be ordering him around but I needed to at least see what he looked like. He started to walk into the shadows sent I went back to drawing, rather disappointed that he walked away, dammit I knew I shouldn't have ordered him like, ugh stupid stupid stupid, just then I felt a light tap on my left shoulder instantly I knew it was him. I stood up and turned around slowly with my eyes closed and when I opened them he was only a centimetre from my face damn I want to boop his nose he actually kind of looked cute close up, he slowly stood up straight as he did I saw just how tall and intimidating he looked he would have been 7ft at least and he was dressed in this old-timey victorian jester outfit which was an off white colour with a few red stains which I did not want to think where it came from and to top it all off he had three orange fluffy balls going up the centre and a few others decorating the rather bland outfit. There was this feeling in my stomach telling me to reach out and touch him but as I went to do so I looked away realising the bus was just about to pull up at my stop.

"I have to go now, but can I talk with you later?" I turned to face where he was standing but he was gone, disappointment sank into my heart, as I grabbed my backpack I did one final check he was nowhere to be found. I think I'll be catching the late bus tomorrow again.

* * *

_Pennywise' POV_

I stayed in my invisible form as I watched her look around for what I presumed was me. When she left I went back to the tunnels with a million and one thoughts racing faster than the speed of light in my head, Why wasn't she afraid of me sure she was startled and nervous but never afraid why? why couldn't I read her mind? why did she try to touch me? was she going to try to hurt me? what was with that look on her face? What was that feeling that feeling in me making me want get closer to her and why on earth did she want to se me again? I was starting get hungry from all this thinking and pacing now one question was left in my mind now, where is food? I left the tunnels in my search for food I will have to think of this later

* * *

_Alyssa' POV_

The rest of the day was torcher I couldn't stop thinking about our encounter, why wasn't I afraid of him sure I was surprised and nervous but never afraid why? Why couldn't I read his emotions and thought? Why did I try to touch him? Was he going to hurt me?what was that look on his face? What was that feeling that feeling in me making me want get closer to him and why on earth would I want to see him again. It turned out that I was sketching clowns all day long and Abby started to notice this and how much I was in this trance, she walked up to me and tapped on my shoulder as I was sketching at lunch, she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms slightly tapping her foot impatiently.

"Going through a little phase are we?" this knocked me out of my trance.

"No mum it's not just a phase!" I put on my best 'rebellious teen' voice and rolled my eyes we both broke out in laughter, she sat down beside me and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"What's up?" she looked serious and concerned

"Nothing" I lied because it's not like a met this crazy clown thing that lives in the stormwater draining tunnels and possibly murders people, I would sound insane if I said that.

"Look I've known you since 7th grade you can't lie to me without getting caught, so I'll ask again what's up?" she was right but I couldn't tell her the whole story.

"Your right, I may have kinda sorta possibly met this ummm... 'interesting' guy" she raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'interesting'?" she looked worried.

"I mean he had interesting characteristics, but nothing to worry about I'm fine ok?" she didn't looked convinced but she knew she wasn't getting anything else out of me so she changed the subject.

"Ok, anyways don't forget about our history assignment I think we can work in pairs what do you say?" she looked excited and I completely spaced about what we had to do.

"Sure, what do we have to study again?" she rolled her eyes and gave a light chuckle.

"It's about the history of demons and how much they shaped how society acted, we have the options of some sort of play, a song or PowerPoint and I don't do acting and I hate singing in front of people so lets do a PowerPoint!" she looked excited and so was I but demons? maybe that is what he is?

"So what do you think we should do Alys?" I woke out of my trance again.

"I like the idea of a PowerPoint but why not include a song in it cause I don't mind singing in front of an audience" Abby looked pleased by my decision.

"There's my girl thinking like your old self, sounds great I'll stop by this weekend" we both had a little chuckle .

"Ha ha very funny, I'll see you this weekend then" I grinned and we started to play fight as the bell wrung signalling the end of lunch.

"What do you have now?" I asked.

"PASS but it is a theory lesson, you?"

"Art" I replied.

"Ok cool, try not to draw to many creepy clowns now you got that" she giggled as she waved bye to me I laughed too.

"No promises, see you later alligator" I waved as I walked away.

"In awhile crocodile" she smirked as we both left for the last class of the day.

* * *

_**Hi I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and the story so far next chapter will be out soon**_

_**Please don't forget to**_

_**Favourite**_

**_Reveiw_**

**_Follow _**


	3. Help

It's been 4 days and he still hasn't shown up again I wonder if he is the reason for all the disappearances? Most likely hah, why can't I get him off my mind? I sighed loudly trying to let go of my frustrations, I should talk to Abby about this tomorrow since we have work to do about demons anyway. Hopefully I see pennywise again, maybe he was just a prankster? No he has the wrong energy plus I couldn't read him all that well. I felt someone behind, fuck he's drunk, I need to leave.

"Hey girly, wanna have some fun?" He has a baseball bat and looks much stronger than me, okay time to run. I swiftly grabbed my backpack and ran as fast as I could.

"No thanks, see ya" I waved with a smug look on my face but then I saw he was laughing, the fucker was laughing at me, then I realised there were more of them. Of all the times to be alone at a bus stop.

"You can't run from us!" Ok now he is scaring me. Shit I left my sketch book back there I'll have to get it later, for now I have to run. I watched them pop up all over the place, there were 10 of them that I knew. God, drunk guys are the worst. I knew what they wanted but know way I'm doing that with them. I kept making twist and turns damn they are persistent maybe they had drugs to. I must have made one turn to many a couple of minutes ago I don't know this side of town and I'm starting to get tired but they are showing no signs of slowing down. I turned again, it was a dead end shit and they are already behind me.

"I told you you wouldn't escape, now we're going to have some real fun!" someone grabbed me from behind, shit I was to focused on them I let someone sneak up on me. I really need to work work on my powers but that is when I get out of this. All of a sudden they surrounded me, the main guy stood in front of me he was in his mid to late 30's. he started to grope me as the other guys held me down one was covering my mouth while trying to get his zipper. Theses people were insane normally I can calm people like theses down definite usage of drugs. I bit on the dude covering my mouth he yelped and slapped me in the face. I had to call for help.

"Pennywise please help!" someone covered my mouth again. Why did I call for pennywise at a time like this? All of a sudden a look of dread was on their faces.

* * *

_Pennywise' POV_

I decided to go see how she was doing cause I had this weird feeling she was in trouble. I teleported to her usual location she was nowhere to be found but her sketchbook was left in her usual spot, after observing her for these past couple of days I knew she would never forget her sketchbook, something was wrong. I went searching for her from one neighbourhood to the next she was nowhere to be found. Why was I even searching for this dumb girl in the first place? Then I heard her scream my name, I acted on instinct and teleported into the alley she was in the looked petrified and instantly dropped her she scrambled away from them as fast as she could. I started to growl at them.

"What the fuck do you want creep?!" the leader yelled at me, I laughed because he was shaking in his boots.

"I want to make you float" I replied and smiled my signature smile, they began to run.

"Tsk tsk tsk no running" I picked the ring leader up before he escaped and snapped his neck and then I started to devour him while the others ran, then I remembered why I attacked them. I walked over to Alyssa still in shock with some of her uniform ripped.

"Are you alright little mouse?" I went to comfort her and return the sketch book but she yelped and stated running. not gonna lie I was hurt, I'll have follow her home to return it now, but first I must finish my meal. He was gone in one bite.

* * *

_Alyssa' POV_

I had to get out of there so I retraced my steps back to the bus stop, thank goodness the bus hadn't left yet, for once I was glad that I caught the last bus of the day. I hopped on the bus driver looked me up and down.

"Are you ok missy?" he was the old gruff type but he did sincerely care for the children.

"Yeah I guess at least I am now" I forced a smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he looked very concerned.

"No it's ok, I'm fine" I wasn't, I showed him my bus pass and went to sit down, I just wanted to get home already so I can go to bed. I started to get lost in my thoughts, why did I call his name? Why did he help me? was he going to hurt me too? But then why did he ask wether or not I was ok? Why did I just stand there as he killed someone even though that guy probably would have killed me after having his way along with his friends and what on earth is with that nickname 'little mouse' like what the fuck dude!? By the time I awoke from my thoughts I was home. I lived on a farm which was quite aways way from town. I was greeted by my mum and uncle at the gate as usual because of the wild dogs my uncle carried the shotgun.

"Hey sweetie..." she looked up and down at me and the smile was wiped off her face "...what happened?!" she sounded stern and panicky.

"Nothing mum I'm fine" I tried to convince her but she was having none of it.

"Tell me the truth now!" Mum was getting angry now, my uncle came and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Look you won't get in trouble just tell us what happened" he looked concerned and slightly irritated but he kept calm.

"Ok fine you win but can I at least take a nap first" I gave them a tired smile.

"Fine, but you're not getting out of this" my mum was acting really angry but I knew she was just concerned.

"Thanks" we walked the rest of the way home in silence and when we finally got home I shut the door, dropped my bag onto the floor and stripped then I just plopped onto the bed and buried myself in the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Pennywise' POV_

After I was sure she was asleep I became visible again, I tied a red balloon around her sketchbook and placed it on her desk. It was kind of funny her room looked more like an art studio than a room. She had paintings all over walls and so many drawers and cupboards full of art supplies why the only things in her room that made it bedroom-ish was her bed, her bedside table but even then it was full of art supplies apart from her phone and her wardrobe and it was only a small wardrobe. If anyone walked in here they could definitely tell what her passion is, I gave a light chuckle.

"You certainly are an interesting one my little mouse" I muttered underneath my breath, she gave a grumble and rolled over, I chuckled again and I could see her gorgeous face now glowing in the moonlight coming from the window above her, that weird feeling crept over me again compelling me to caress her face was softer than silk. I sat at the base of her bed with my hand on her feet that were sticking out of the covers.

"What am I going to do with you little mouse? Getting into trouble, not letting me read your mind. You are quite the troublesome one" she started to shift around again she was waking, time to go I teleported back to my lair. I had to get my mind off her, I should go hunting, but no I need to figure that girl out, should I go back? No, she would most likely just yell and scream at me and I don't feel like having to deal with that, maybe I should talk to her tomorrow after she has calmed down a bit? yea that sounds like a better plan but I still don't know why I am so obsessed with this girl. Wait! maybe she's the one? I'll need to test her for now I think I'll rest to. After making my decision I climbed into my circus trailer in the heart of my new domain underneath Grafton and plopped onto the mattress inside it was rather old with springs sticking out and mould on the corners, I think I should find a new mattress if I'm going to have guests. After a bit of tossing and turning I managed to start to drift asleep.

"Goodnight my little mouse I shall find out what you are tomorrow" I mumbled under my breath then I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Alyssa' POV_

I woke up in a cold sweat someone or something was in my room, I looked at my desk damn clown at least he returned my sketch book for that I'm grateful. I checked my clock it was eight o'clock and I could smell dinner my favourite spinach pie my grandmother must be cooking, I hear a knock on my door that must be mum I quickly cover myself up.

"Come in!" My mum came in with a plateful of food.

"I hope I didn't disturb you" she cleared of a space on my bedside table and placed the plate there and sat at the end of my bed.

"No I actually just woke up must be the delicious smells" we both gave a giggle.

"Yeah must be..." her voice lowered and now she looked serious "...so back to our conversation earlier, what happened to you?" I explained everything that happened apart from pennywise instead I made an excuse that they heard the cops, she believed me luckily.

"So... are we ok now?" I asked

"Yea I guess, you should and go back to sleep don't forget Abby's coming tomorrow" she slowly walked out of my room and closed the door.

I finished eating and rolled over to star to fall asleep

"Goodnight pennywise tomorrow I shall find out what you are" I said before I went back to sleep so I could be ready for whatever the world would throw at me next.

* * *

_**Hey guys another chapter finished I hope you are enjoying the story so far new chapters are soon to come and please don't forget to**_

_**Favourite **_

**_Review_**

**_Follow _**

**_also _****_shoutout to my first follower jmaybunker thank you for joining the group ;p_**


	4. What a clown is

I woke up startled and confused, I thought I saw that damned clown again. I stood up and wrapped a blanket around myself, I did a thorough search of my room, no clown. For some reason I don't really know myself I was disappointed. Just as I sat back down again I heard a knock on my door, it was my mother.

"Come in" I called. The door opened slowly, I tensed up, but as soon as I saw my mum I relaxed again.

"Abby just arrived" my mother said as she came and sat down next to me, she started to stroke my short mousy brown hair, huh, maybe that is why pennywise calls me his little mouse but that still doesn't explain the 'his' part. I woke from my trance after my mother lightly tapped me on my shoulder.

"I'm going to go make lunch now, you should get dressed" she looked at me with sweet eyes, I had a feeling she was going to be really delicate towards me now, ugh I'd prefer her to be angry honestly because I don't really like people being all mushy ick. Nope not for me. My mum closed the door behind her as she went to the kitchen, I heard her stop and then I heard muffled voices my mother must be telling Abby what happened. I swiftly threw the blanket off of me and went to grab one of my dresses I grabbed my black lace up one with cold shoulders, long sleeves with white lace hemming and an amethyst clasp.

As I waked out of my door I see Abby sprawled out on the couch in her usual outfit which was light blue baggy jeans with deep pockets, a black crop top with skulls all over it and her amethyst necklace. She had her headphones in listening to some sort of podcast' must be about demons I figured. I could smell lunch cooking in the kitchen must be ready soon.

"Hey Abby ready to get to work?" No response so I tackled her, she screamed at the sudden amount of weight on her as I announced "unauthorised dog pile!"

"Bitch what the fuck!?" She yelled at me and then jabbed me in the stomach.

"Ouch! You didn't answer me so you had to pay the price" I giggled maniacally.

"Alys! Get the fuck off me now or else!"She yelled as she kicked me in the shins.

"Fine..." I hopped off of her "...but we do have to start working" I crossed my arms as she death glared me and then we both burst out in laughter.

"Lunch!" we both heard.

"Race ya!" Abby screamed, we bolted to the kitchen, as usual Abby beat me. The kitchen was filled with delicious smells of carbonara, we had full bowls handed to us.

"Enjoy" my mum said before shooing us out of the kitchen to go eat.

"Thanks we will!" Abby and I said in unison, smiling ear to ear.

"It smells delicious" I announced back while rushing to the table. Abby had already put her bowl down so she could grab her computer off the couch.

"What are you doing, your food is going to get all warm and eaten" I teased.

Don't you dare, anyways I'm only trying to pull up a couple videos so we can work and eat at the same time" she rushed back over with her computer and elbowed me in the rib cage, I deserved that, I started to eat my food while she sat up her computer. Abby pulled up a video called 'demons what are there?'

"Noice" I said as Abby started eating her food while the video played. For most of the video I zoned out but when one demon in particular came up and then I payed very close attention.

"Pennywise from the movie IT, the demon who likes to call itself 'Pennywise the dancing clown' is one of the more powerful demons while at the same time it is less likely to be real..." the video was explaining.

"Hey, that looks like the clown you were drawing" Abby said half jokingly but I knew that the clown was real. We quickly finished up and headed to my room.

"Oh I forgot my research in the car, be right back" She said already rushing out the back door, I shrugged it off and opened my door to an overwhelmingly tall figure with a plastered smile on it's face. It was Pennywise, I felt my heart begin to race and fear was taking over, I yelped and the clown laughed. I slammed my door shut and locked it before anyone could see him.

"What do you want?" I said softly almost whimpering. The clown lent down towards my face bending at the hips, he smiled his toothy smile.

"I thought you would be glad to see me after saving you yesterday, you know my little mouse if it were anyone else I would just let it happen" He slowly lifted his hand up to caress my cheek, I flinched as the gloved hand roughly touched my face I started to feel tears well up in my eyes. I closed my eyes not being able to get that horrific sight out of my head, I could tell he was annoyed by my actions and that he was trying to keep his anger at bay. I gave a shaky sigh.

"What do you want" I asked again trying to sound more confident, the clown sighed and sat at the end of my bed cross legged and patted the spot next to him I figured I shouldn't disobey his requests, for now, so I slowly walked towards the clown.

"Answer the question!" I exclaimed as stomped my foot, Pennywise and I were both surprised by my actions.

"I wanted to see you" he said as I gave a look of confusion because I knew he was telling the truth, curiosity was now taking over my fear.

"O-okay thank you for saving me and returning my sketchbook, b-but why did you have to k-kill him?" Pennywise held my hand he was so gentle towards me at least compared to the fucking dude he motherfucking murdered yesterday. This 'other' feeling began building up again, bringing me closer to the clown.

"Little mouse, was he not going to do the same?" He asked, I knew he was right. I gave a little huff of defeat

"That is true but m-murder is wrong" I tried to reason, even though on occasion I contemplate committing the very same crime myself.

"Even if you are protecting someone you lo-" we heard a knock at the door, I could feel it was Abby. God damnit what was he going to say?

"Hey Alys who is in there with you" She asked while trying the door handle.

"Fuck she heard us..." I whispered under my breath "...No one j-just cleaning up some mess!"

"Then can you let me in" Pennywise began to laugh a deep monstrous laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Penny, leave now or else!" I threatened, which made him laugh even harder.

"Who is in there with you? You know what never mind, I'm kicking the Fucking door down anyway!" Abby said. With that being said, I heard quiet footsteps... But going backwards? Within a few seconds I heard a flurry of them raging towards the door and with one swift kick the door is bashed in revealing a livid Abby. I quickly looked beside me he was gone and he left me with this bitch to deal with.

"I told you no one was in here" Abby looked around confused then she began to rummage through my stuff looking for something, anything out of my place, apart from the bed being a little messy which was as per usual nothing was wrong. Abby gave me the stink eye, she knew I was hiding something but I just gave a sheepish smile and shrugged like I had know Idea what was happening. During the commotion my mum and grandmother came in, they weren't surprised by the knocked down door though it was not exactly the first time Abby has done this, if anything it's the third time this month and it was only two weeks in.

"So two questions one why? And two who is putting up the door this time?" my mum said as her rather large frame leaned against the doorway with a raised eyebrow looking in one the situation, while my grandmother just took a glance, shrugged it off and went off to do whatever. Abby and I just death stared at each other having a silent debate on who would do it.

"Well you are the one who kicked down the door" I said with a half sneer and half smug look, Abby looked extremely offended.

"BISH! You were the one that made me so worried!" She retorted.

"Hey calm down now you can both fix it"

"But mum-" I whined.

"My word is law when you are in this house" mum said sharply.

"Now why did you kick down my daughters door this time, I told you to go easy on her today after... r-recent events" she seemed to act ashamed, why?

"Mum jeez just say it I nearly got raped, okay, we all good, good!" I yelled as I rolled my eyes, god I hate when people are delicate! Everyone looked surprised as if what I said was brand new news, it wasn't and I knew that for a fact. They both just rolled on past it and Abby explained why she kicked down the door this time as I stormed of to the bathroom absolutely fuming, I. DON'T. DO. DELICATE!

I slammed the door behind me and locked it, I stomped over to the shower and turned it on as I undressed, as I hopped in I heard a voice coming from the sink but I couldn't decipher what it was saying but I guessed it was the clown.

"Uck do you mind I'm trying to de-stress because of YOU so either tell me what you want or FUCK THE HELL OFF!" All of a sudden a shadow appeared just outside the curtain.

"My little mouse I only want to have some fun" Pennywise chuckled.

"Mmhmm likely story from an interdimensional demon that feeds of the fear and flesh of children" I peeked my head outside to see a goofy looking clown with a sinister grin "I totally believe that" I sneered as I went back to washing myself.

"So when were you planning on eating me?" I asked.

"I wasn't" He replied simply, I was rather taken aback because he let me in enough to know that he was sincere. I shut the water off, shit I can't get my towel while he is just standing there ugh, why is he so troublesome?

"Hey can you pass me my towel please? It's the purple one" I asked politely, even though he is kinda a jerk he isn't delicate like everyone else.

"Here you are mousy! may I ask why you are not afraid right now?" He asked curiously. I chuckled.

"Because one I'm pissed off and two people tend to scare me more than demons, somehow they can be a lot more fucked up than anything else so you don't really scare me now that I know your not human" I explained as I began to dry myself.

"Then why were so full of delicious fear when we were in your room?" he purred and I could see a slight bit of drool escaping his mouth as I looked through the crack in the curtain.

"Because you are still a fucking creepy ass clown who fucking randomly just showed up in my fucking bedroom being a creepy creep creepin' around and I also wasn't pissed off at the time" I explained somewhat angrily. His eyes flashed orange and went back to their brilliant blue once I finished. Wanting answers I asked my own question. "May I ask why do you call me 'little mouse'?" I stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped and secured around my body, he looked me up and down, was that bastard checking me out? "And in part with that why am I 'YOUR little mouse'? I threw my dress over the top of me and unravelled the towel underneath so I could dry my hair. All the while with him just staring at me.

"Well I call you 'little' because you are smaller than me-"

"Yea you are like seven or eight foot dude" I cut him off, he death glared me.

"Do you want the answers or not!?" he dramatically waved his hands as he went and sat on the edge of the bath tub.

"Fine fine I'll be quiet" he gave smug look in return to my giving up.

"I call you mouse because one your hair colour and two the way you act even though at the moment you are much more like a wolverine" I smiled evily. "True go on" I remarked.

"And I call you mine because..." all of a sudden he had disappeared and this sudden warmth suddenly engulfed it was a tight but loving hug I was being overwhelmed by his cotton candy scent "It's for me to know and you to find out" the clown chuckled, I growled lowly with the insufficient answer.

"Come on tell me, pretty please!" I whined. But he stayed silent.

I sensed doubt and longing in him, of all of the times to not be a mind reader. I tugged away from his tight embrace and started to pack up my things, the clown seemed to enjoy watching me, hmm, he should look at the stupid grin on his face right now, no I must stay strong, that thing is a demon not a date. Ugh I hate myself sometimes. I turned around again and he was gone.

I left the bathroom and went to my room to find the door back up and a Abby at my desk "Ready for some work" Abby asked.

"Yee" I replied with glee.

After an hour or so of work, in which we had almost completed everything, Abby tapped me on my shoulder glaring out at something, I did feel a presence in the room but I don't know what it is.

"What" I asked.

"Well, there is a creepy fucking clown sitting over on your bed like the one in the video that has not stopped staring at us, mainly you though, for like the past motherfucking hour. So... like can you make the bitch get his ass out of here?" Abby blurted out. Out of nowhere Pennywise appeared with a confused and angry look on his face, his eyes were now glowing a gorgeous golden colour.

"What do you want?" I asked not even looking up from the screen.

"What the fuck!? You know this creepy ass motherfucker?!" Abby was seriously freaking out now, pacing around the room. Pennywise only grinned.

"Yes... sadly he is a bit of a nuisance but he did save my ass out there yesterday probably only so he could eat me himself" I glared.

"How did you see me?" Pennywise asked politely.

"Oh I can see ghosts and shit, so I guess anything invisible I can see" she explained, slightly more calm.

"You didn't answer me clown!" I yelled at still Pennywise not looking up from the screen.

"My little mouse you want my answer and I want play a little game... so how about we make a deal?" He grinned evily, I looked up finally and saw Abby sitting in the corner death glaring us and Pennywise was just sitting there on my bed acting so innocent and playful for a demon anyways.

"Wait two questions, one answer to what and two do you want to play a game like in Saw?" Abby asked quizzically.

"I want to know why he calls me 'HIS' little mouse" I slowly stood up from my chair and put the best bitchy look on my face that I could muster up, cocking my head to the side.

"I want to here the rules first!" I demanded. Pennywise looked slightly defeated but still seemed chipper and Abby well Abby had a look of WTF and imma punch your motherfucken face in bitch.

"Wait wait wait no you are not playing, bad Alyssa no and for you get the fuck out!"

"Bitch I'm gonna play wether you like it or not!"

"NO" she demanded.

"YES" I retorted.

"NO" she yelled.

"YES" I repeated.

"YES" she screamed.

"HAHAHA your reverse psychology will not work today" I yelled victoriously.

"Are you two going to let me tell you the game or not!?" Pennywise interrupted becoming impatient with our argument, his eyes now tinted red his rage showing through.

"Ugh fine, fucken tell us already" Abby replied, slightly miffed that he was still here.

"Us?" I questioned.

"I'm going with you and you don't have a choice in the motherfucken matter"

"Ok lets do this shit!" I cheered and gestured for Pennywise to go on.

"Mmhmm well the game is... Hide and seek in the storm drains! The game begins tomorrow at 5 o'clock sharp in the afternoon, there will be three rounds" He explained delightedly, hide and seek? I was a champion at that game in primary, considering me being able to sense people but there is more he isn't telling us.

"And?" I asked quizzically, trying to get to the bottom of his mysterious plan.

"And what?" he replied.

"What's the catch?..." Abby butt in. "... like what happens if you win?" I was also intrigued as to what might happen if we win... or lose.

"Oh... umm... I don't know how about we decide tomorrow" he grinned his signature toothy smile such joy on his face yet so much death in his eyes, it intrigued me.

"Fine see you then Penny" I smiled and waved staring daggers.

"See you my little mouse" he echoed before disappearing once again. I turned to Abby slightly bewildered as to what just went down.

"Well fuck..." she looked up and our eyes met "...Are we actually going to do this motherfucken shit" I had to pause was I actually going to do this am I going to make a deal with this devil, you know what yes, yes the fuck I am and no bitch can stop me now.

"Yep I'm going to destroy that son of a bitch" we both stood up and started to pack up our stuff, giggling the entire time. When we were finished I helped Abby to her car, it was a brand new black Toyota HiLux with silver detailing, she had bought it just last month and was quite proud of it. We just stared blankly until Abby eventually broke the silence.

"So do you have a thing for demons now or did I miss something?" She asked rather bluntly, I went bright red and got all flustered but I managed to get myself under control.

"Psh no" I answered, she nudged me in my side jokingly.

"Well are we actually going to play his game?" She asked nervously swiping her goldeny brown hair behind her ear, her hazel eyes showing concern.

"Heck yea!" I announced with much enthusiasm more than I actually felt.

"So I guess I'm picking you up tomorrow" Abby hopped into her car and smirked at me "See you then, so we can beat that son of a bitch at his own game" she said rather cockily. I nodded as Abby revved up her engine and drove off the property until tomorrow.

"See you" I waved as her car disappeared.

"Now all I have to do is get through the rest of this afternoon with my mothers and grandmothers questions fun" I whispered to myself as I walked back inside my mother waiting patiently on the couch, welp lets get this over and done with.

**Hey guys I know it has been a while since I last updated but I have been pretty busy with school lately so sorry about that. I also have some good news one of my friends Gabrielle Solway (on wattpad) is my new editor so my writing can hopefully be less cringy, anyways I'll let her leave a note**

**(G\S)**

**Well I hope I can transfer some of my humour even if it is mostly just swearing but still at least this book wont be as cringy as it used to be... like that shit just straight cringe.**


	5. Christmas (eve) special

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b8d0f16f762755392cf7af12e1a9c2b4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Alyssa's POV/span/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2db1f5bda20c8caa3de0be32f96d66a3"I could hear the faint sound of bells and children's laughter in the distance tickling my ears, slowly drifting around the icy room, my bare feet walking along the chilled floorboards, shivering with every step./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b4807845947b518317d0c9cf7f308611" A red balloon appeared underneath the glimmering Christmas tree, I stared at it for what seemed like forever, it never wavered only staying in that one spot it was almost hypnotizing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="bc85993a2cecb29d859f405acd42ef59"But as I blinked a decent-sized white box with a red ribbon appeared in its place. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4ffdc1622ceec6ebc91f5aadba7e6f46"Curiosity getting the better of me I opened up the present awaiting to find the mystery it held inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="577b2fe5d5a99fcba82a220fcc9e1712"Golden orbs stared into my soul I knew I was in trouble but I couldn't move, knowing I was vulnerable Pennywise lunged at me teeth bared. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ee3b02bdcecd751bfea1be6ac584f810""TICKLE FIGHT!" he roared with laughter as we began a war of tickles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3e1a2357c5a37b814330198c5372c028""Aaah what is this for!" I exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9ed23edd286d61629e5a294c081181e2""You opened the present to early" he managed to get out in between fits of laughter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="33d43aa40de6bc90cf1e8691d4baa10a""Well what do you expect, one minute an eerie balloon is just floating there and then the next thing you know there is a massive present box" I explained breathing heavily from the fight, making wild gestures with my arms. He just sat there cross-legged and lip flipped in an almost guilty puppy-like expression, an evil glint still shimmering in his eyes now blue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4abadf0a581298087f907692758388a0""Human do you not know your own customs?" He questioned inquisitively. Rolling on his back to let me pet him as he laid his head in my lap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="084c8144e7b1a6e4c751f0917b43a4c4""Yes I do but still" I reasoned back, booping his nose to which he bared his teeth at me daring me to do that again and I happily did hearing his growls knowing I was completely safe. From the commotion, we were making my mum came in and just stared at the two of us not really caring anymore that he is a demon that feeds on human fear and flesh normally children's if anything she was fascinated by this odd creature that has weaved its way into our lives./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="07e776253c78cea7ae607c2129ae697b""Hey, mum I yelled can I turn the air-con up it is freezing in here" I called out, disturbing her of her thoughts. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="61bc923fc7fb822f8da69a3422c0d19e""But it is roasting outside" She replied, lifting one of the curtains nearly blinding me as she showed off the world of pure hellfire. (span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That is Australia for you )/em/span I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes Penny joining in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a01b8079c99bbd323d8dd60ad99a3a37""Come on mum I'm the queen of ice and even this is too cold for me" I whined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="11c7be1c536c8b4d436ebf7022e8fae1""Fine, then get to your jobs... deal?" She said and I nodded in agreement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f0bcf1a37070357940ac69601b873e1d""Can I help!?" Pennywise exclaimed still trying to learn and understand more human customs, I nodded at him as well pushing him off my lap and giving him a bit of a boot to get his lazy ass to move./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8c4ebd616e03e8a1f5659f7b61139b4f"As we got to my room I face-planted onto my bed and slowly slid off to grab out my presents for everyone excluding one present. I got my mum a cute silver necklace with an emerald mushroom pendant because she loves fungi, for my grandfather I got him a new work hat for when we go out weeding and a joke book so we can torture everyone with the cringe jokes, my grandmother is getting some really pretty fabric for her sewing and my uncle is getting some new clothes most having Monty Python jokes on them ( span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If you don't know Monty Python you need to be moviecated I recommend 'Life of Brian' or 'Monty Python and the Holy grail' )/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3740e484574fb05e623a7b4d5f863c40"Penny had already grabbed the wrapping paper and the sticky tape. I allowed him to help me with the clothes and fabric items, ending with him getting stuck to every single piece of sticky tape in existence and me having to delicately pull each piece off, so I insisted I do the rest myself, he gave me the puppy eyes to which I only glared back becoming immune to his eyes after a while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a8d9d30a451c8a9076bac5929f1fbdb1""Aww they used to work on you" he whined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5115ed55d37378ebc08c72b3486ffee7""Yea keywords being 'used to'" I snapped. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a712b7945b18668e086f9a6ffc4fe2c4""Now get out! So I can wrap your present and then we'll decorate the tree okay" I ordered pushing him to get out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4fe1dd4f01c18d368d6d7b5ddd8c8358"I got Penny a phone so we could keep in touch after wrapping the box with red balloon wrapping paper I went to set up the tree. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f04f0896dfe18c9625267b519403ee1d"There certainly was spectacle once I got out my door, Pennywise had a Santa outfit on and the lights were wrapped around him ( span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"See pic above )/span, decorations were strewn across the floor and the tree had fallen, my grandmother was trying to clean up the mess while my mother cleaned up Penny. I couldn't Help but giggle at the situation but as I started to laugh it became harder and harder to stand, I ended up on the floor laughing and crying. Pennywise just glared at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="acb99fd3f97ea7190db036bc35403770""How dare you laugh at me human!" He bellowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e9b68e0a828f4a802c220a4e6cd4bf82""I laugh because it is funny" I managed to wheeze out "and anyways I thought you were supposed to wait for me?" I questioned raising eyebrow and crossing my arms as I slowly heaved myself back up with the help from an arm rest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e05f9aa87d2628636f530af6a8b25b10""I-I wa-wanted to impress you" he mumbled the last part./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="eca3c74ed825b9787a1aa76f1b1103a9""What was that Penny?" He was getting all flustered now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="dc3594f1bbf0999a0c87700aa04ea959""I WANTED TO IMPRESS YOU, OK!" He burst out his face red as a tomato, you could barely see his face paint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f8a7128f54214bda428025830a6cc1e7""Why?" My family and I asked in unison, raised eyebrows./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e075c434aab5781bd8a27c83bed354de""IT IS BECAUSE I HAvE... feelings for you" he mumbled the last so we could only just hear him. Everyone took a step back not knowing how to take this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="033a9e241942db12761d692440dc0944""FuCk ThIS SHiT i'M ouT" my mother and grandmother sand in unison walking out to give us some privacy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f844dd1b2de85c4068ff4d782d53d4de""You what!?... So let me get this straight, the great Pennywise an inter dimensional demon that feeds off of fear and flesh... has feelings for... little old me?" I questioned yelling all the while, he just shook his head up and down. I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me and locking it. As I turned around there he was the tall menacing figure standing in front of me as confused as I was. I must tell him the truth I thought to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ec2cb00c882eb8ef9477a2ad0142440e""Youdon'thavetofeelthesamewayI'msosorrypleaseforgivebutyouaskedsoIansweredandI'msorryI'llleavenow" Pennywise bursted out so fast I could barely understand him. He started to walk out of my room but I managed to muster up my courage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5a7b7853d9145926d7f200467dfe9085""P-penny?" I called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="eb866958957aacee36b8ad56c4b322ce""Yes my little mouse?..." He answered awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1f08550f71a93ef506334f89a6401616""I a-also have f-feel-feelings for... you" I confessed covering my face with my overly large black sweater. Pennywise's eyes began to glow lighting up with pure joy, objects around my room began floating around us it was almost magical, Pennywise gave a sly smile And spoke his catchphrase/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="aaa0e041dafa5d269c15b694a82817ed""Well that won't do... you will float too" he spoke demonically. I rose above him my face an inch away from his, so I did the only logical thing to do in that situation I booped his nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="bcc79eef90f24da8c25b3f2df2838b4a""Really?" He groaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="10a29c88edf3b2c07164a4fcb7286bfd""Yes!" I giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a684e6ccf3372191ceae96d61742bbc8""Fine wanna stay up with me?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9b69acace18c68cf1c714d08fc3d6e41""Sure... sounds like it could be fun" I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6819edfb94c675fabc4a47ca4bfd27c0"We snuggled into each other as we curled up in the cozy blankets on my schmumfy bed, looking at the painted stars on my ceiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="019aa2eca1f56afdc7b99d3f64caeb27""I love you Mouse" he purred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9d1f917b8fd1d36dbc903eefbf85024c""I love you to my demon" I cooed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ad7c609178753923476c25d16c83c277"=============================================================/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="671b4d9c2a1383cdf57e5bb57bc8d7e2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey all this is not part of the actual story if you haven't guessed think of it as an alternate universe. So this is my Christmas special hope you enjoyed please comment, follow and vote if you did./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4ab8c95d2bdd8775742a20fe853535b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Also I still need answers to my authors note from before and I have started an art and story idea book so please check that out./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="16a66556f613a42b986859368939cedc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thanks for 100 reads my little wolves and I hope we get more./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="86a69ca839a253e421460f91bc707520"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bye until next chapter./span/p 


End file.
